


Please Allow Yourself To Be Loved Again

by ottersir



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Fluff, Henry is mentioned, M/M, elizabeth william and justine are also vaguely mentioned, im just a lidodl creacher pleavs, ive never written robert before?? w??, literally just shameless fluff, sorry guys its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottersir/pseuds/ottersir
Summary: Victor sighed. “I cannot help but regret my sins, Robert.”“I know. But you can atone,” Robert murmured. “You are not your mistakes, my love. Please allow yourself to be loved, and you can love again.”
Relationships: Henry Clerval/Victor Frankenstein, Victor Frankenstein/Robert Walton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Please Allow Yourself To Be Loved Again

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!! sorry for not bein here in a while, personal life's been pretty hectic!!
> 
> heres a little something i wrote today!! i wrote another fic too, but i need to finish it haha. i've been trying to push myself to write at least once a week so that i can get back on the tell that devil grind!!
> 
> thank you for reading!! hope you enjoy this very very shameless fluff as much as my friend did :]

Victor sat on the edge of the small cabin bed, completely and entirely unused to the rocking of the boat(even though he’d been on it for nearly two months already). The memories of his wrongdoings would never leave him, and he knew that he’d die soon. If not from murder, then from his rapidly diminishing health.

His saving grace, physically and mentally, Robert Walton, entered then; a warm smile on his face. He frowned instantly upon seeing the state Victor was in. “Victor, you aren’t in enough clothing for this kind of temperature. I’ve told you this before.”

“I don’t deserve it, Robert,” Victor mumbled miserably, rolling his eyes up to meet the other’s. “I have done far too many wrongs in this life, probably enough to damn me in the next.”

Robert sat down on the bed next to him, putting his own coat over Victor’s small, frail body. Victor did not complain. “I’ve told you before, Victor, your past is no reason to not take care of yourself now. Please, allow yourself to grow and change for the better. Allow yourself to be forgiven.”

Victor let out a laugh, then. It was small and half-hearted. “I could never forgive myself. I’m sure he wouldn’t, either.”

Robert did not need to ask to know who he was referring to. Henry Clerval, someone who Victor’d frequently mentioned in a positive light, someone it was clear he’d loved very much. He also mentioned the death of his brother, his sister, and a friend of theirs, but it was this Henry Clerval figure who was repeatedly brought up, the topic continuously returned to.

Robert put a gentle hand on Victor’s back, to which he flinched. “From the way you’ve described him, dearest Victor, I am sure he’d forgive you. I’m sure he’d be aware that it wasn’t your fault, my troubled companion.”

Victor sighed, and eventually leaned into Robert. “I cannot help but regret my sins, Robert.”

“I know. But you can atone,” Robert murmured, shifting a little so that Victor could lay into him with more ease. “You are not your mistakes, my love. Please allow yourself to be loved, and you can love again.”

The room fell into silence, and they simply laid there for a while, quiet and undisturbed. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the waves hitting against the hull of the ship, the creak of the wood, and the soft breathing of Victor as he fell once again into a guilt-ridden sleep. 

Robert was just as aware as Victor that his time on Earth was coming to a close, if the ragged sound that his lungs made every time he breathed in was any indication. He tended to throw up anything he ate, and was alive solely off of broth and water that Robert practically forced him to ingest. Robert knew that their time together was running short, but he’d be damned if he couldn’t get Victor Frankenstein to feel loved again. He pressed a kiss to his forehead.

He’d be absolutely damned.


End file.
